


Sorry for Being Awesome, Loser

by Gracieus



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Arcade, Just dorks being dorks, M/M, Reddie, established reddie, just nerds being nerds, lots of spider-man references, richie thinks he is invincible, shut up ronald, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracieus/pseuds/Gracieus
Summary: Based on a request for tumblr.Richie wants to spend the whole summer in the arcade and Eddie is not having it. There is only one thing he can do now: beat him at his favourite game. But does Eddie have what it takes?





	Sorry for Being Awesome, Loser

It was the summer before senior year, the world was at their feet, and all Richie wanted to do was play games in the stupid arcade. 

Now, Eddie didn’t mind the arcade usually. Sure he was a bit worried about touching the games after so many kids had handled them, but apart from that he loved the arcade just as much as any boy in Derry. But, Eddie Kaspbrak considered himself a man and not a boy.

He didn’t want to spent time in the arcade. He wanted to go to the movies or to the diner. He wanted to go on dates with Richie like normal teenage couples did. But, Richie was a huge dork so they were stuck in the arcade again.

“Fuck yeah, another win for the Dick!” Richie shouted, fist pumping the air. 

“It’s not fair, you’re like twenty.” The kid huffed who was unfortunate enough to have played against Richie.

“Go cry to you’re mom about it, Ronald.” 

“Fuck you, you weirdo.” Ronald spat and he flipped Richie off before walking away.

“I saw that! And I’m going to tell you’re mom about it myself right after I-…”

“Rich!” Eddie interjected before they got banned from the arcade. Although, in hindsight that did not sound too bad.

Richie turned around and seemed as if he had forgotten that Eddie was there completely.

“What’s up, sugar? Impressed by my awesome gaming skills?” Richie gloated, flexing his non-existent muscles. Eddie rolled his eyes at him.

“Really impressive, you just beat a 12-year-old.”

“So? This game is really hard.”

“I don’t see what’s so hard about it, you just punch some buttons and then the one guy beats up the other guy.” Eddie said casually. He thought he saw a muscle twitch near Richie’s eye and he knew that he was falling for it.

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you try beating me?” Richie said, clenching his fists. 

“Okay, but if I win, we’ll stay out of the arcade for the rest of the summer break.”

“Whatever, but if I win, I mean, when I win, I get your limited edition spider-man issue.” Richie smirked as if he had already won the bet. Hook, line, and sinker.

Eddie and Richie shook hands and sealed the deal. He felt his heart race, but he knew he could beat Richie if he really tried. Richie had forgotten that this was Eddie’s favourite game when he was a kid, but Eddie hadn’t. Besides he had been watching Richie long enough to know all of his best moves.

Eddie joined him at the controllers and Richie started the game for him.

“It’s going to be soooo nice to rip the plastic of that comic. Maybe I’ll read it while eating, maybe I’ll spill some ketchup on it. Wouldn’t that be a shame?” Richie said, earning a glare from Eddie.

“Who are you? Norman Osborn? Let’s just get this over with.”

“Prepare for your doom, spider-man.”

Eddie needed to get used the controls for a little bit, but once he got the hang of it he had to admit that it was pretty fun. He had forgotten how much fun these games could be.

Their characters went toe-to-toe for a little bit and Eddie knew that Richie was holding back to use his special attack. He watched him from the corner of his eyes and ducked as soon as he saw Richie lean in a little more. The special attack went straight over his character’s head.

“How did you do that?” 

“You villains are all so predictable.” Eddie grinned.

Both of the boys were playing harder than they had ever done before. Eddie was sure he was going to have blisters on his fingers tomorrow. They fired one attack after the other and watched each other’s health bar slowly trickle down. A crowd had assembled around them and they were all cheering for Eddie. 

“I’ll finally crush you, spider-man.” Richie groaned, and Eddie saw him type in a combination that he wouldn’t be able to dodge or survive. His only hope was being quicker than Richie. 

“Forget it, Gobby.” Eddie shouted, while his fingers flew over the keys, he knew that Richie always stumbled after the fifth command so there was a chance he could make it.

They screen lit up and everyone held their breath. The attacks seemed to have been fired at the exact same time. At this point, there was no telling who had won. Slowly the flash dimmed down and there it was on Eddie’s screen.

You win!

The crowd cheered and for a moment Eddie thought they were going to lift him up like in a sportsmovie. But, of course that didn’t happen.

“This was a hussle.” Richie said, sounding proud rather than defeated.

“Sorry for being awesome, loser.”

Richie cupped Eddie’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss. The kids around them all made gagging noises and scrambled, but neither of them cared. 

“So, I guess you want to leave the arcade now.” Richie sighed and giving Eddie puppy dog eyes.

“Well, one more game couldn’t hurt, I guess.”

“Prepare for your doom, spider-man!”

“Give it a rest, Gobby.”

They had a whole life before them where they could be boring adults, but today it was nice to play games and pretend they were comic book heroes like the huge dorks they are.


End file.
